start of friendship
by gothic vampyre
Summary: a new friend for the detectives...and a new way to train the rei team!


(AN:thoughts or telepathic communication)

** Start of Friendship**

Laying awake, She waited until morning when she would finally meet the new team she was to join. Her mind filled with memories of when Koenma had caught her. Before she was caught she was a well known thief in both the demon and spirit worlds. The fact of her family being one of the most wealthy, well known and respected youkos didn't matter because they had disowned her long ago and left her to fend for her self. The job was given to after Koenma had found she had a great gift in fighting, she was to help the spirit detectives on their missions.

Memories of the past teams she was assigned to ran though her head.

"I hope this next team better than the last" she thought.

She would find out the next morning.

"Ah. Good you are all here" said Koenma.

"So where is this new youki that you wanted to join us?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm right here" the youki called.

"Well it's about time she came out of hiding" said Hiei.

She turns to look at them; she and Kurama had a look of shock.

"Jesslynn!"

"Shuuichi!"

both the new fighter and Kurama yell.

"Kurama who is she?" asked Yusuke.

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" asked Jesslynn.

Jesslynn looks to Koenma waiting for an answer.

"Sayoko meet your new teammates" Koenma said to Jesslynn and pointed to each one "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama".

"Hold on Shuuichi why are they calling you Kurama?" demanded Jesslynn.

Kurama just smiled and said "I was going to ask you the same".

Sayoko gave a surprised look and quickly looked in another direction, at this point Koenma spoke up and said "Oh did I forget to tell you that Kurama and Sayoko are youkais that have been reincarnated, which explains why they have two names."

At this point Yusuke cuts in "You mean that she and Kurama are both youkos?"

"No Yusuke unlike Kurama, Sayoko is a different type of demon. Although they are not very different to my knowledge Sayoko in her demon form is half youko. But I am not clear of everything. Do you care to clear things up Sayoko?" asks Koenma.

"No, but I'll tell you anyway" Sayoko says dryly. "In my demon form I'm half youko like Koenma, I am also half fire demon."

"That can't happen a mix like that is forbidden!" exclaims Kurama.

"You mean like Hiei?" She gives a smirk.

"You know nothing of me" growls Hiei.

"Yes I do. I know a lot more than you think Hiei. I know you are a forbidden child like me, and I know about your relation to Yukina."

At this point Kuwabara looks at Hiei and says "What! Shrimp you better stay away form my girl!"

Hiei gives Kuwabara a death glare which is cut of by the team leader.

Sayoko gives an amused smile and turns to Kurama "So do I call you Shuuichi or Kurama?"

"Shuuichi in public other wise it does not matter" he replies and adds "And what about you?"

She smiles and thinks "It's your call. I don't really care".

"So what happens if we call you Sayoko in front of your friends?" asks Yusuke.

"It won't matter. I'd be surprised if they notice" said Sayoko flatly.

"Well it looks like you five are getting along" said Koenma out of nowhere.

"Looks can be deceiving" said Hiei.

"So then since you look like you don't need me really means you need me that bad?" asked Sayoko.

"NO it means you may look strong but you are weak!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I'd be a bit more careful of what you say to her" warned Koenma.

"Or she'll what, cry?" asked one of team.

"No I might get even" said Sayoko.

The team's anger got the best of them and they left.

"That went well! Don't you think Koenma?" asked Sayoko in a would-be cheery voice.

"No" was all that she heard. "It was their fault for calling me weak!" she yelled into the now empty room.

The next week...

"Class we have a new student, meet Jesslynn" the teacher said.

"Nice to meet you!" Sayoko said in a fake cheery voice while looking at Kurama in the eye.

"Jesslynn ..."

"Please call me Jess".

"Alright, Jess you have a seat where ever you like" said the teacher.

She looks around the room reading the ningiens minds the boys had the same thought let her sit next to me!... all except Kurama, the girls on the other hand she better not think of sitting next to Shuuichi, look at the way Shuuichi looks at her I have no chance. That you don't Sayoko thought to herself. Finally she walks to a boy behind Kurama and asked if she could sit there.

"Sure" he said and found another desk.

She sets her books down with a smirk

"Nigens are so much fun to toy with don't you agree Kurama?" she asked in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back.

"Going to school of course, oh and I thought I'd get payback for what the four of you did to me last week. You know you should have listened to Koenma, when he warned you. But he should have told you more of my past, mostly how I don't do so great with insults.".

"How sad for you" said Kurama.

"No, its not me you should be sad about. That should go to your ningen mother." She said coldly.

An alarmed look came over Kurama.

"What have you done to her?' he demanded.

"Nothing" she said innocently "yet" she added.

"If you do anything to her I'll..." Kurama never finished his threat because the bell had rung seconds ago and Sayoko was gone.

After school he ran straight home to check on his mother.

"Mother?" he yelled as so as he entered the house.

"Shuuichi what's wrong?" she called from the kitchen.

He looked surprised to see that she was alright.

"Shuuichi?" she asked again.

You shouldn't keep her waiting Kurama? Sayoko's voice said in his head.

"Um ... I'm just checking if you're alright" Kurama said. "Of coarse I'm alright, Shuuichi" she said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walk through the park talking about the week before.

"So Urameshi what do you think? Could that new fighter be a real threat?" asked Kuwabara.

"No not directly but you never know with demons" replied Yusuke.

"What do you mean not directly?" asked the taller of the two.

"He means I could attack Yusuke's mother or Keiko maybe even Yukina" Sayoko's voice came from the tree she was in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Just came to tell you this: keep and eye out, for death will be looming over those who you love." Sayoko said and was gone.

Sayoko watches the ice maiden form high in a tree. She is nothing like Hiei, no wonder that ningien oaf has not figured it out she thought. Just than Kuwabara walked out of Genki's temple with two drinks in his hands.

"So Yukina how long do you think you'll be out here?" he asked while look around.

Sayoko lowers her youki while the ice maiden answers,

"all day way?".

Just then Hiei's youki comes toward the temple, Hiei waits for Kuwabara to leave his sister before appearing in front of her.

"Hiei!" exclaimed Yukina.

"Hn," said Hiei

Kurama walks out of Genki's temple toward Hiei.

"Hiei we need to talk alone" Kurama looks toward Yukina's direction.

Hiei sees the look on Kurama's face and follows without question. They stop at the edge of the forest, well out the hearing range of the Koomire. Hiei waits for Kurama to speck first.

"Hiei do you remember the demon called Sayoko?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded.

"It sees she became very angry at us when she was told she was weak." Kurama paused for a while. "And now it seems she wants revenge."

Hiei raised his eyebrow as if to say what that has to do with me. So Kurama went on,

"Yusuke and Kuwabara said that she paid them a visit and threatened Keiko, and Yukina." With the mention of his sister Hiei growled.

"She better not touch Yukina."

Seconds later, Yukina's scream was heard and Hiei appeared where she had been. Yusuke came rush out.

"Kurama what's with the scream?" asked Yusuke.

Just then Kuwabara came out.

"Yukina is gone," he replied.

"What?" yelled Kuwabara.

The four spirit detectives look at each other and knew immediately who kidnapped the ice maiden. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at one another and ran as fast as they could back to their homes. Hours later they return with grim faces. In an instant Kurama could tell that Yusuke's mother and Kuwabara's sister were nowhere to be found.

"Shuuichi you're late" the teacher said.

Kurama went to his desk to find that Sayoko was there.

"what did you do to Yukina and the others?" he asked as soon as he sat down.

"why should you care? You should be glad it wasn't your mother"

Be nice and review!...


End file.
